Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks
Beginners opdrachten ROBIN KETELAARS IS LEKKER Eisen en benodigheden * The Restless Ghost Quest * Pickaxe * Bucket of Water Opdrachten *'Climb to the highest point in Lumbridge' Aan de noordelijke muur van de bank op de tweede verdieping van het kasteel is een ladder. Ga daar omhoog *'Raise the flag on the roof of the Lumbridge Bank' Als je de taak van naar het hoogste punt van Lumbridge gaan doet, kom je bij een vlag. Die moet je ophijsen. *'Speak to the Duke of Lumbridge' Praat met Duke Horacio op de eerste verdieping van het kasteel van Lumbridge. Speak with the Doomsayer about the Warning System *'Praat met de Doomsayer over het waarschuwingensysteem.' Hij staat ten noordoosten van het kasteel, ten zuiden van de willows. *'Find out about the Stronghold of Security from the Lumbridge Guide' Bij de Doomsayer in de buurt, kun je ook de Lumbridge Guide zien. Praat met hem en vraag over de security *'Browse the Lumbridge General Store' Bekijk wat de General Store te koop heeft *'Visit Fred the Farmer's chicken and sheep farm' Ga naar de boerderij van Fred the Farmer ten noordoosten van Lumbridge en ga zijn huis via het hek en de deur binnen *'Mine some clay in the Mining patch north of the Champions' Guild' Hak wat klei bij de mijn ten noorden van de Champions' Guild *'Make some soft clay in the Barbarian Village' Ga naar Barbarian Village en doe je klei in je emmer water *'Make a pot on the potter's wheel in the Barbarian Village' Maak van de soft clay die je zojuist hebt gemaakt een pot op de pottenbakkersschijf in het zuidelijke huisje *'Fire a pot in the kiln in the Barbarian Village potter's house' Bak de zojuist gemaakte pot in de oven naast de pottenbakkersschijf *'Enter the courtyard of the spooky mansion in Draynor Village' Loop via de tuin Draynor Village in. ALs je in het huis bent kun je er weer uitkomen door via de achterdeur in het oosten er weer uit te komen *'Grind some flour in the windmill north of Lumbridge' Neem je empty pot mee en ga richting de molen ten noorden van Lumbridge. Pluk onderweg wat graan uit het veld naast de molen. Doe het graan helemaal bovenin de molen in de hopper en haal de hendels over. Nu kun je bloem uit de bak onderin de molen halen. *'Visit the Draynor Village market' Loop het marktplein van Draynor Village op *'Find out about the Rules of Conduct from the Draynor Town Crier' Vraag de Town Crier op het marktplein naar de regels van RuneScape *'Climb to the top of the Wizards' Tower' Ga naar de bovenste verdieping van de Wizards' Tower ten zuidoosten van Draynor Village. Ga ook even naar de demon en druk op bij het hekje op "Taunt", dan heb je meteen een gemakkelijke taak gedaan *'Mine some copper in the Mining spot to the south-east of Lumbridge Swamp' Ga naar de mijn in het zuidoosten van van de Lumbridge Swamp en hak wat copper *'haal een net bij de fishing store ten noorden van the lumbridge castle' *'Catch some shrimp in the Fishing spot to the east of Lumbridge Swamp' *'Have the Fishing Tutor send you on an errand' Vraag de Fishing Tutor in het oosten van de Lumbridge Swamp om werk (job) *'Look through Father Aereck's selection of gravestones' Ga naar de kerk en vraag Father Aareck naar zijn grafstenen. Je moet Restless ghost hebben gedaan *'Play the organ in the Lumbridge Church' Klik op het orgel in het noorden van de kerk *'Ring the bell in the Lumbridge Church' Ga naar de bovenste verdieping en luidt de grote bel in de kerk *'Pass through the Al Kharid gate' Ga door de poort naar Al Kharid. Als je Prince Ali Rescue nog niet hebt gedaan, kost het 10 gp. Terug kost nog eens 10 gp Beloning voor de beginners opdracht * Explorer's Ring 1 * Explorer emotie * Expierience lamp van 500 XP in een Skill naar keuze **Je kunt de beloning ophalen bij Jack the Explorer ten noorden van Lumbrigde kasteel. Makkelijke opdrachten Eisen en Benodigdheden *The Restless Ghost quest *Rune Mysteries quest *5 Runecrafting *15 Mining *25 Fishing *30 Smithing *Wapen *Needle en Thread *Pickaxe *Fishing rod en Bait *2 Coal *Hatchet *Tinderbox *Water Talisman *1 Rune Essence *2 coins Opdrachten *'Obtain a cow-hide from a cow in the field North-East of Lumbridge.' Ga naar het veld met koeien ten noord oosten van Lumbridge en dood een koe en pak de cow-hide op. *'Have Ellis tan your cow-hide at his shop in Al-Kharid.' Ga naar Ellis in Al-Kharid en vraag of hij van je Cow-hide soft leather wil maken. *'Craft a pair of soft leather gloves.' Gebruik je needle en thread op je soft leather en klik op Leather Gloves. *'Mine some ore in the Al-Kharid mining spot.' Ga naar de mining spot ten noorden van Al-Kharid en mine een iron ore. *'Catch a pike in the river to the east of Lumbridge Castle.' Vang een pike in de rivier ten oosten van Lumbridge Castle. *'Smelt a steel bar in the Lumbridge furnace.' Gebruik je iron en coal ores op de furnace in Lumbridge. *'Search the shed in Lumbridge Swamp.' Ga de shed binnen ten noorden van het huis van Father Urhney in de lumbridge swamp. *'Kill a giant rat in Lumbridge Swamp' Dood een Giant rat in de Lumbridge Swamp (pak de rat meat op!!) *'Cut down a dead tree in Lumbridge Swamp.' Hak een dooie boom om in de Lumbridge Swamp. *'Light a campfire from normal logs in Lumbridge Swamp.' Maak een vuur van je logs die je gehakt hebt in de Lumbridge Swamp. *'Cook some rat meat on a campfire in Lumbridge Swamp.' Kook het rat meat op je vuurtje in de Lumbridge Swamp. *'Craft a water rune at the Water Altar.' Gebruik je water talisman op het altar in de Lumbridge swamp en klik dan op 'craft rune' *'Get a replacement Ghostspeak Amulet from Father Urhney.' Drop je Ghostspeak Amulet als je hem nog hebt en praat weer met Father Urhney in zijn huisje ten zuiden van Lumbridge en vraag om een nieuwe Ghostspeak Amulet. *'Taunt the demon at the top of the Wizards' Tower.' Gan naar de Wizards Tower en klim alle trappetjes op tot je de Lesser Demon tegen komt en klik dan op taunt. *'Have Sedridor teleport you to the Essence Mine.' Ga naar de kelder van de Wizards Tower en praat dan met Sedridor en vraag of hij je wilt teleporten. *'Access the bank in Draynor Village.' Bekijk je bank in Draynor Village. *'Have the Wise Old Man check your bank for unnecessary quest-related items.' Vraag de Wise Old Man of hij jouw bank wilt bekijken voor onnodige quest-items. *'Discover what the Wise Old Man is watching through his telescope.' Ga de trap op van het huis van de Wise Old Man en kijk door de telescoop. *'Defeat a zombie in the sewers under the jail' Dood een zombie in het riool onder de jail. Beloning voor Makkelijke opdracht *Explorer's ring 2 *1000xp in een skill van 30 of hoger. **Je kan je beloning ophalen bij Bob in zijn winkel ten Westen van het kerkje in Lumbridge. en:Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks Categorie:lumbridge Categorie:Draynor Village